Acrostiches
by Oceanna
Summary: Prenez le nom d'un personnage, disséquez-le et faites un drabble de chaque lettre. Lavi, Miranda, Lenalee, Cross, Allen, Road, Leverrier, Tyki et Kanda passent ainsi à la casserole... Pour le meilleur et pour le pire, et surtout en restant proche du canon
1. Lavi

A/N : Ce projet est plus un exercice d'écriture qu'une histoire mainte fois ruminée. Je ne promets aucune régularité dans mes publications (à la fois, je ne promet rien, même dans les projets qui me tiennent le plus à cœur ^^'). D'une certaine façon, cela me permet d'explorer et de découvrir les personnages d'Hoshino sans me donner de contraintes trop embarrassantes. Donc ce ne sera pas de l'angst, comme mes deux projets précédents. Je passerai probablement par un peu tous les tons !

Malgré le titre, je ne fais pas des acrostiches à proprement parler : le principe original est de faire une phrase (ou un vers) qui commence par la première lettre du mot qu'on veut écrire (ici : le prénom ou le nom du personnage), puis de passer à la suite en enchaînant sur la seconde lettre. Ici, j'ai choisi un mot qui commence pas une lettre du prénom du personnage et je m'en suis servi pour faire un court drabble. Je les rapproche le plus possible l'histoire principale, donc ne vous attendez pas à des élucubrations abracadabrantes ^^

Enfin, avant de vous proposer le premier chapitre, j'annonce que je suis ouverte à toute proposition de votre part de personnages, de mots (si vous vous avez des 'K', je suis encore plus preneuse ! C'est fou ce qu'il y en a dans les prénoms que donne Hoshino !). Voilà, enjoy ce premier chapitre dédié à Lavi !

_**LAVI :**_

_**L**ivre_

Ma plume glisse sur le papier avec élégance. J'écris un rapport pour grand-père. Les mots se forment, clairs, nets, précis, ils me semblent parfois dépourvus d'âme. Mais l'histoire n'a pas d'âme après tout. Elle ne doit pas en avoir, sinon, les événements sont biaisés, les interprétation erronées et les suppositions fausses.

Trois volumes m'entourent et présentent leur face, pleine de renseignements plus ou moins utiles. À l'extérieur de la bibliothèque, j'entends des rires. Je souris. Je suis un Bookman. Je continue à écrire.

_.-¨-._

_**A**u revoir_

Elle me regarde avec ses yeux pleins de larmes qui ne m'attendrissent pas. Elle est jolie. Je ne me souviens pas de son nom. Elle avait un beau sourire, hier, quand elle a toqué à ma porte, un peu rougissante. Je l'embrasse sur la joue.

"Tu vas vraiment partir ?

-Oui.

-Tu reviendras ?

-Non."

Elle se tait. Elle pleure. J'essuie ses larmes d'un geste doux de la main et elle me sourit avec ses yeux rouges. Ce n'était qu'une nuit, elle en est consciente. Mais cela fait partie de ses codes, à respecter. Toujours quelques larmes avant un au-revoir.

Je la recroiserai un jour, quand elle sera bien vieille, mariée et grand-mère. Elle ne se souviendra plus de cet étranger qui lui a dit "au revoir" avec un grand sourire.

Tant mieux. J'aurai changé de nom et si elle m'appelait, je ne le reconnaîtrai pas.

_.-¨-._

_**V**ent_

Tu t'es souvent comparé au vent. Il passe, observe, change le monde, mais il ne s'arrête jamais. Être le vent, c'est être libre... Partir, et revenir, joueur, caresser une vie, passer à une autre, sans arrêt. Le vent ne s'arrête jamais, il va toujours de l'avent, tourbillonne parfois, bouillonne, se calme puis repart sur la terre, là où son envie le porte. Là où les choses se passent.

Tu fixes Lenalee qui bavarde avec un scientifique, sourire aux lèvres. Parfois, tu songes qu'être le vent est peut-être beau mais aussi terriblement triste.

Tu repartiras un jour, que tu en ais envie parce que le vent se remet toujours à souffler.

Quand ?

**_.-¨-._**

_**I**nsouciance_

Un rire d'Allen à ma dernière remarque, un sourire de Lenalee devant mes pitreries, un soupir exaspéré de Yûu à mon encontre. Peut-être qu'ils vont mourir demain. Je ne sais que le passé. Peut-être vont-ils mourir dans vingt ans, quand je ne serai plus là.

Mais de toute façon, je ne peux rien y faire. Autant traverser la vie avec insouciance, s'adapter au lendemains qui arrivent. Prévoir, calculer... Je préfère le laisser à Grand-père.

Je suis vivant, c'est tout ce qui importe. Et je ris. L'insouciance est un bouclier. L'insouciance est la joie.

Que demander de plus ?


	2. Miranda

A/N : Je pars pour huit jours sur Avignon sans emporter mon ordinateur. C'est pour ça que je publie un second chapitre sur Miranda. Je m'excuse donc pour mon absence de réponse à vous (éventuelles) reviews.

Promis, dans neuf jours, le prochain chapitre, sur Lenalee !

MIRANDA

_**M**aladroite_

Cinq assiettes cassées aujourd'hui. Ce sont deux de moins qu'hier. Une de plus qu'avant-hier. Mais c'est encore le matin... Oh mon Dieu, Jerry, pardonne-moi, je suis infiniment désolée, je vais t'aider à nettoyer, ne t'inquiète pas ! Oh la la, je suis si...

Un verre s'ajoute à ma liste.

_.-¨-._

_**I**__gnorante_

Il fut un temps où j'étais certaine d'être la plus malheureuse de tout l'univers, une vie ratée. Peut-être étais-je simplement aveugle, sourde aux pleurs dans ce monde. Mais entre ce temps et aujourd'hui, il y a eu un garçon au cheveux blancs, une fille aux yeux émeraudes et une horloge un peu spéciale qui est devenue un disque.

Je crois que je suis un peu moins ignorante. Maintenant, je veux, comme eux, offrir de l'aide et un sourire.

_.-¨-._

_**R**__épit_

Je ne sais pas me battre, non. Je ne peux pas détruire les akumas, ou arrêter les Noahs. Je semble bien inutile...

Mais je suis la seule à pouvoir offrir au milieu d'une bataille un instant de repos. Je suis la seule à pouvoir, pendant quelque heures, faire disparaître toutes les blessures.

C'est pour cela que je suis exorciste.

_.-¨-._

_**A**ttente_

«Je voudrais revenir en arrière.»

Quand j'y repense, c'était un souhait de petite fille. Oui, j'aurais voulu revenir en arrière et tout recommencer depuis le début, ma création... Changer mes atomes, mes gènes, y inscrire quelque part, de l'adresse, de l'habileté, un sujet dans lequel je me découvre géniale...

Heureusement, je n'ai jamais pu le faire.

_.-¨-._

_**N**__ouveau_

C'est long un quart de siècle. Des gens comme Hebraska ou Bookman peuvent hausser les sourcils tant qu'ils le veulent, tu maintiens que c'est long un quart de siècle. Surtout quand on le passe à se lamenter sur soi. C'est long, assez pour se convaincre que rien ne changera jamais.

Heureusement, on peut toujours prendre de nouveaux départs. Oui oui, même à 26 ans. Tu en es la preuve... n'est-ce pas ?

_.-¨-._

_**D**étachée_

Le temps est la quatrième dimension. Il n'a ni début ni fin. Il s'écoulera toujours, s'est toujours écoulé. Même si nous perdons face au comte, il continuera sa route. J'ai toujours eu peur du temps qui brisait mes efforts et mes belles idées de sa mécanique infernale.

Mais mon innocence m'a détachée de ce temps. À chaque fois que je l'active, je fais un pied de nez à mes angoisses.

Quelle importance s'il gagnera à la fin ?

_.-¨-._

_**A**ttentive_

Je suis certaine que si j'avais eut un sabre comme Kanda, un bras comme Allen, des bottes comme Lenalee, un marteau comme Lavi ou des dent comme Krory, j'aurais déjà blessé tout le monde à cause de ma maladresse. C'est pour cela que j'arrive à supporter l'idée de ne pouvoir rien faire pendant un combat.

Mais Allen, Lenalee, Lavi ou Krory m'ont toujours remercié pour mes petites attentions quand ils revenaient à l'ordre. Même si généralement ils ne savent pas vraiment ce que j'ai tenté de leur offrir.


	3. Lenalee

A/N : Et voilà, je suis de retour... Voici le prochain chapitre comme promis.

Merci à Emimix3 et Yume46 pour leur reviews... Heum, et au risque de paraître chiante, j'avoue que je m'attendais à un peu plus de réponses au vue du nombre de personnes qui ont lu cette histoire. Bpn, c 'est jsute un ressentit personnel et je n'ai pas envie (ni le pouvoir) de vous forcer à appuyer sur le petit bouton en bas de chaque chapitre, et je m'estime suffisement inépendante pour continuer à publier pour les anonymes qui me lisent sans partir dans un délire genre "personne ne m'aiiiiiiime !!!! POurquoiiiiii il n'y a pas de reviewwwws ??? C'est un scandaaaaale !" et tout le tintoin. Laisser des reviews est le choix de continuer un peu le dialogue avec l'auteur. C'est tout. Mais ça fait toujours plaisir, au moins, ou ça aide à s'améliorer, à prendre conscience de son écriture et de ses défauts... L'avantage principal poiur le lecteur, c'est bien d'aider l'auteur à devenir plus perfomant et plus proche de ce qu'il rêve, non ?

Bref, je m'arrête là, je vais finir par vous ennuyer. Le prochain chapitre arrivera bientôt, promis !

* * *

**LENALEE**

_**L**ibre_

Je danse parmi les nuages. Longtemps, j'ai haï mon innocence pour m'emprisonner loin de ma famille, loin de mon frère.

Je danse au milieu des nuages. Même ici, l'horizon est infini et il m'ouvre ses bras. Peut-être un jour irai-je explorer ses recoins, rasant l'océan, tombant jusqu'au dernier moment de falaises abruptes, survolant les forêts, dépassant les nuages qui apportent la neige, me posant au milieu d'un village où on m'accueillera avec des sourires chaleureux.

Je danse au milieu des nuages et je rêve ma liberté.

_.-¨-._

_**E**mbarassée_

"Ah ! Oh, désolée, Allen-kun ! Je n'ai pas fait attention, vas-y sers toi...

-Non, non, vas-y toi, Lenalee, honneur aux dames d'abord !

-Mais c'est moi qui vient de te bousculer devant le buffet !

-Et alors ? Je suis un gentleman !

-Non non non, ça ira, je sais combien tu... apprécies la nourriture... ici. Sert-toi donc !

-Honneur aux dames, j'ai dit.

-Je ne suis pas une dame, Allen-kun...

-Mais si !

-Mais non ! Sers-toi, s'il te plaît...

-Lenalee...

-Bon, c'est fini la querelle d'amoureux ?"

Est-il possible de devenir encore plus rouge ? Heureusement, Nii-san n'est pas là...

_.-¨-._

_**N**ii-san _

Le souvenir d'un étreinte me poursuit. Me réconforte. M'annonce que je ne suis pas chez moi, ou que je viens de rentrer chez moi. Ma maison... n'a pas brûlé. Ma maison n'est pas un bâtiment fait de bois et de briques ou de ciment. Ma maison est faite de deux bras chauds, d'une épaule large, d'un cœur qui bat, d'un visage sur lequel est posée un paire de lunette excentrique, d'une voix inimitable et elle est toujours entourée d'un fouillis de papier de toutes sortes et d'inventions farfelues.

Ma maison est un être vivant, aussi gênant que cela puisse être parfois. Ma maison est possessive et souhaite me garder toujours proche d'elle.

Mais si je ne partais pas, comment pourrais-je dire "Je suis rentrée !" en le pensant toutes mes forces ? Comment pourrais l'apprécier toujours ? Comment pourrais-je le protéger ?

_.-¨-._

_**A**imable_

Tout le temps souriante, toujours serviable, toujours de bonne humeur. Tu sais comment on te vois au quartier général. Tu sais pourquoi tant de monde souhaite te voir vivre.

Tu es aimable. Au sens littéral comme au sens habituel. On peut t'aimer, on peut se raccrocher à toi. C'est ce que tu veux, d'ailleurs. Qu'on se raccroche à toi et qu'on t'entoure. Tu as besoin d'être aimable pour donner du sens à ton monde et à ton combat. Alors tu es aimable, tu distribues tes sourires sans te soucier des réactions que tu peux engendrer chez certains garçons –ou certains hommes.

Tu es aimable. Sans cela, tu ne pourrais plus vivre, tu ne pourrais plus agir, tu ne pourrais plus être forte. Tu es aimable par égoïsme, comme Allen est généreux pour essayer de se sauver lui-même.

_.-¨-._

_**L**__ancinant_

L'orage gronde dans le lointain. Le vent fait s'incliner les arbres. Je suis sur le toit, je ferme les yeux. J'écoute la note lancinante qui résonne autour de moi.

Comme toujours, je me demande... Est-ce un appel ? Une plainte ? Un chant ? Un cri de rage ? Mes cheveux encore courts me giflent le visage, s'écartent, reviennent me caresser la joue. Je ne sens plus le sol sous mes pieds et j'écarte les bras pour m'offrir encore plus à cette note qui m'entoure. Mes habits ne me protègent pas de la fraîcheur de l'orage, ma peau est recouverte de chair de poule et je frissonne d'excitation. Plus rien n'existe pendant un moment. Je vacille sous les bourrasques, mais j'ai envie de rire de toutes mes forces. Je ne suis rien au milieu de l'orage qui s'approche et je suis tout, moi seule ait l'idée de vivre cela ce soir, moi seule peut me faire cajoler, ballotter par le vent. Il m'apporte l'odeur des usines, et celle des rues de Londres, de la campagne qu'il rase, et je suis la seule à respirer son parfum. Il m'apporte des embruns au goût d'iode qui mouillent ma lèvre. Je tourne sur moi-même dans une danse enfantine, même si je ne suis plus un enfant depuis longtemps, et je ris au vent et à cette note lancinante qui m'entoure. Si tout le monde riait en même temps, est-ce que la note pourrait toujours être entendue ? Est-ce qu'elle pourrait perdre toute l'amertume qu'elle a si souvent ?

Peut-être alors que la prochaine fois que le vent m'emportera sans me faire bouger du toit du quartier général, il me livrera les rires d'un enfant libéré de la peur du Comte.

_.-¨-._

_**E**nvie_

Tu voudrais être Kanda pour avoir sa force, pour offrir le support qu'il t'offrait chaque jour où tu te réfugiais dans sa chambre.

Tu voudrais être Lavi pour son insouciance, sa capacité à s'attacher aux choses et à s'en détacher.

Tu voudrais être Allen pour sa force fragile et sa capacité à aimer tout le monde, tout le monde sans aucune difficulté, sans aucun préjugé.

Tu voudrais être Miranda pour arrêter le temps, arrêter la mort en marche pour quelques temps.

Tu voudrais être Reever pour soutenir Nii-san tout les jours. L'aider à surmonter ses difficultés, à oublier ses lubies...

Mais si tu étais l'un d'eux, alors qui serai toi ?

_.-¨-._

_**E**mprisonnée_

Ai-je eu une seule fois l'espoir fou d'échapper à Léverrier ? À chaque fois que je le vois, la réponse me prend au cœur. Non.

Mais quand il est au loin, quand je suis avec Nii-san, Allen, Lavi, Kanda, Miranda, Krory et tous les autres, je répondrai oui sans hésiter. Personne ne peut être entièrement prisonnier s'il désire les liens qui l'attachent ? J'ai choisi de rester ici. J'ai choisi de me battre pour les protéger tous. Suis-je alors toujours prisonnière ? Non. C'est la peur encore qui m'emprisonne devant Léverrier à son plus grand plaisir. Mais je suis forte, je suis forte n'est-ce pas ? Un jour, j'écraserai cette peur, je me tiendrai droite devant lui et il saura que je ne suis plus sa prisonnière.

Un jour, les liens dont je ne veux pas, ces liens de peur, ces liens de haine, j'arriverai à tous les couper. Je conserverai les autres. Tout ceux qui me retiennent au bord de l'abîme et qui m'empêchent d'y tomber. Tous ces liens là ne sont pas des chaines, non ce sont des attaches. Ils sont ma force.

Un jour, je saurai que je ne suis plus emprisonnée.


	4. Cross

A/N : merci pour les reviews ! Et, heum, désolée pour le coup de gueule du chapitre précédent ^^'. 'fin, bref, merci à Emimix3, Nell36 et Darkmouton... Et à Steph857 aussi ^^

Voilà, sans plus de blabla voici ce chapitre dédié à ce cher Marian Cross !

* * *

_**CROSS**_

_**C**roix_

Cette ironie me poursuit depuis ma rentrée dans l'ordre. Je sert la croix sous le nom de Cross. Pourtant, je ne suis pas de leurs fanatiques dévoués, non. Ils le savent bien, eux, ils savent qu'il y a toujours un risque né de mon indépendance. Ils savent que je suis un terrain miné, et ils ont trop peur pour m'imposer quelque chose. Ils aimeraient bien me tuer, pourtant.

J'ai déjà pris mes précautions. Je suis un de ceux qui savent et qui ne parlent pas, à personne. Ce n'est pas par crainte ou par machiavélisme... Simplement le temps n'est pas venu. Pas encore. L'avenir ne peut s'écrire qu'avec des ignorants. Des innocents. Des aveugles. C'est pour ça que je ne dis rien à personne. Le destin attend son heure, leur heure, et quand le temps sera venu, je les aiderai de toute mes forces. Je ne laisserai personne me tuer avant.

Je sers la croix sous le nom de Cross, après tout.

_.-¨-._

_**R**ésiduel_

Il s'est endormi dans le fauteuil. Son visage est apaisé quand il dort, loin des masques qui le cachent en public. Sans sa cicatrice sombre qui traverse son visage, sans sa main écarlate qui repose sur l'accoudoir, on pourrait voir un gosse normal, stupide et fonceur comme tous les autres gamins, maladroit et attendrissant.

Avec une grimace j'interromps le cour de mes pensées. Ce gamin est une bombe ambulante, un cheval de Troie presque parfait. Ce gamin sera notre espoir ou notre déchéance dans le futur. Je ne peux pas avoir de pitié pour un gamin que je serai peut-être forcé de tuer, si j'ai échoué dans la tâche de l'éduquer.

Je m'efforce d'ignorer la tendresse résiduelle qui me prends quand je le regarde sans qu'il es soit conscient et, d'un mouvement brusque, je frappe sa tête.

"Tu t'es encore endormi, imbécile !!!"

_.-¨-._

_**O**ubli_

Le soleil se lève à peine quand le sommeil me quitte. La conscience me revient par vagues brumeuse dès que j'identifie un lit sous mon corps –l'assurance d'une sécurité relative. Le lit est inconnu, ce n'est pas une surprise. Un bras, fin et chaud est passé autour de ma taille. Elle a un parfum d'épices, et sur mes lèvres traîne un reste de son goût de canelle. Son visage est anonyme, enfoui dans l'oreiller. Je ne sais pas son nom. Elle a du me le murmurer durant la soirée, mais je n'ai pas prit la peine de l'entendre. Elle n'a pas prit la peine de retenir le mien non plus.

Je me dégage de l'étreinte gênante sans la réveiller, je m'habille en vitesse sans la regarder. Dehors, le silence est encore de mise.

Avant de partir, je la déleste de sa bourse, tombée par terre le soir précédent, et après une hésitation, j'empoche aussi le mouchoir crème qui l'accompagne. Il a son odeur. Elle pourra tenir éloigné, lors de mes nuits solitaire, les démons de mon passé et m'offrir l'oubli.

_.-¨-._

_**S**ouffrance_

Il a toujours ce sourire ironique aux lèvres, toujours. Le même sourire ironique que le croissant de lune, que celui qu'affiche le Comte toutes les fois où ils se sont croisés.

Il a toujours ce sourire ironique aux lèvres, qui dissimule et adoucit toute ses paroles, ses mots de séductions qui deviennent presque du miel, ses insultes et ses injures.

Il a toujours ce sourire ironique aux lèvres qui en a persuadé beaucoup qu'il n'était qu'un Don Juan sans morale et égoïste. Il ne tente pas de les détromper : cela lui est utile. Plus ils le rangent dans leur petite cases étiquetés plus il sera libre de se smouvements... Plus il sera libre de se moquer d'eux avec ce sourire encore aux coin des lèvres.

Il a ce sourire ironique aux lèvres depuis longtemps. Peu savent que c'est depuis qu'il est revenu au QG avec une nouvelle innocence, faite à partir d'un rituel interdit. Une innocence faite d'un cadavre dont il murmure le nom parfois. _Maria_. Et son sourire ironique se flétrit un instant.

Peu devinent que son sourire cache ses souffrances.

_.-¨-._

_**S**ensualité_

Tu l'as vue au comptoir du bistrot. Elle a un bustier carmin, recouvert d'une étole nuit, de la même couleur que sa longue jupe, qui s'achève sur des escarpins au talon vertigineux. Elle porte des gants qui recouvrent ses bras d'un voile satiné, et dans l'interstice qui se forme entre l'étole et le satin, tu peux voir une crois tatouée.

Elle te lance un regard calme, elle a le teint mat et les lèvres pleines, des yeux sombres et les longs cils des manouches. Elle t'observe sans pudeur. Ta cigarette quitte tes lèvres que tu arrondis légèrement pour souffler la fumée en de volutes bleutés languissants. Ton regard glisse de ses yeux à ses lèvres, effleurent le contour de son cou pour se perdre dans l'échancrure rouge de sa tenue qui dissimule sa peau veloutée.

Elle se lève et son épaule se découvre un instant pour être recouverte par ses cheveux de jais légèrement ondulés qui contrastent délicieusement avec l'écarlate du bustier. Elle ondoie presque en s'avançant vers toi. Tes lèvres se plissent en un sourire, ses yeux en suivent le contour. Tu inclines le buste quand elle est toute proche et quelques mèches glissent le long de ton épaule, d'autres chatouillent ton visage. Du mouvement souple, tu saisis sa main qu'elle t'abandonne sans difficulté et la porte à tes lèvres pour goûter un instant la saveur de sa peau fraîche avant de l'abandonner.

"Je crois que vous avez des informations pour moi, mmh ?"


	5. Allen

Voici le dernier chapitre que j'ai écrit en entier et que je posterai pour toute la semaine. Je repars en voyage et mon ordi ne me suivra pas non plus... Promis, j'avancerai encore les acrostiches sur papier !

Merci à Skuld46, Emimix3 et Darkmouton pour leur soutien ! Tant qu'on y est... Il y a un toute petite référence aux Noces Funèbres... Quelqu'un sera-t-il capable de la voir ?

Enjoy ! C'est Allen qui passe à la casserole... Le dernier gentil sur lequel j'ai bossé ces derniers temps ^^

* * *

_**ALLEN**_

_**A**ppétit_

Quand je mange, j'expérimente toute sorte de réactions à mon encontre. Ils y a ceux qui ont regard indulgent et un sourire attendri. Ceux qui me jettent un regard hautain et le coin des lèvres plissé par le mépris. Ceux qui, les yeux ronds, tentent de mesurer la masse des plats que je viens d'ingurgiter en plus de ceux qui m'attendent encore. Ceux qui n'osent pas me dévisager et qui s'installent sans faire de commentaires, mais qui se retournent souvent, l'air un peu stupéfait, entre deux de leurs bouchées. Ceux qui ne regardent pas la nourriture mais mon œil et ma main, et qui se détournent pour ne plus jamais m'avoir dans leur champ de vision. Ceux qui, quand ils appellent le serveur pour demander l'addition, murmurent "Est-ce un concours ? Pour battre un record ?" avant de conclure devant la dénégation du serveur "Peut-être est-ce un comédien... ou un excentrique ?".

Et puis il y a ceux qui ne voient que mon uniforme et qui font immédiatement le signe de la croix.

_.-¨-._

_**L**enalee_

Elle est un papillon au-dessus d'un abîme, un papillon que je souhaite toujours enfermer dans une cage de verre, pour la protéger. Elle est un papillon mortel, gracieuse à l'excès, belle, ensorcelante, innocente.

Qu'ont vu ses yeux ? Je l'ignore. Ils nient la plupart du temps leur profondeur et se dissimulent derrière un sourire. Mais, parfois, au beau milieu de la nuit, ils s'ouvrent en grand et révèlent une abysse sans fond. J'y lit de la peur et du désespoir mais je ne peux rien y faire, parce qu'elle ne me laissera pas m'approcher. D'un geste rapide et honteux, elle essuierait ses larmes et me dirait :

"Ce n'est rien. Rien du tout !"

Qu'ils sont durs, ces mots rassurant dans sa bouche ! Elle est un papillon qui s'échappe au moindre frôlement de mes doigts.

_.-¨-._

_**L**iens_

La solitude est mort. La solitude est folie. Nul être ne peut vivre dans la solitude la plus complète. Tu le sais : tu as été vraiment seul un moment et tu es un peu fou. Alors, pour te retenir de sombrer, ton monde est tissé de liens qui vibrent et résonnent entre eux.

Mana. Ton lien avec lui se teinte lentement de noir. T'a-t-il vraiment aimé ou courrait-il après un rêve, un souvenir qu'il lisait sur les traits de ton visage et sur ta main ? T'a-t-il menti ? Pouvait-il te mentir ? Mana était seul, comme toi. Il était un peu fou, comme toi. Il t'a probablement transmit un bout de sa folie.

Cross. Lien de haine et d'admiration. Cross, toujours à te rabaisser, te frapper, te manipuler, t'utiliser. Cross dont le regard trop sagace devinait tes mensonges et les vérités que tu voulais cacher –à lui comme à toi-même. Cross qui t'a appris, à sa manière, à penser par toi-même et à n'accepter que les maîtres que tu choisis, à dissimuler et à mentir pour mieux arriver à tes fins. Cross qui te mettait en garde tout le temps mais ne se mettait presque jamais en travers de ton chemin... Sauf pour te sauver la vie.

Et puis tous les autres; que tu veux sauver et qui t'obligent à te lier à la vie.

_.-¨-._

_**E**mbarrassé_

"Allen, nous sommes amis, non ?

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux, Lavi ?

-Moi ? Qu'est-ce qui peut te faire parvenir à une telle conclusion ? Bref, nous sommes amis, hein ? Tu sais que les vrais amis se disent tout ? C'est pas qu'un truc de fille, hein ?

-Qu'est-ce que tu veux savoir ?

-Tu es si gentil, Allen ! Alors voilà... Qui est-ce que tu préfères entre Lou-fa et Lenalee ?

-C'est... Ce sont de bonnes amies, c'est t...

-Ah ah ! Tu rougis, Allen ! Pire qu'un tomate ! Je ne savais pas que tu pouvais rougir autant !

-J'ai les cheveux blanc. C'est comme les blond, je rougis vite !

-Et alors ? T'es tout rouge... Ça veut dire que j'ai tapé en plein dans le mille, hein ?

-Mais non, qu'est ce que tu racontes...

-C'est qui ? Dis-moi, c'est qui ?

-...

-Alleeeeeeeen ! Tu as dit qu'on était amis !

-Lenalee et Lou-fa sont de très bonnes amies. Il n'y a rien... à dire de plus... Tu... Tu t'inventes des histoires !

-Mmh... Lenalee d'abord, hein ? Ha, tu rougis encore plus !

-Lavi ? Allen ? De quoi est-ce que vous parlez ? Oh, Allen, tu es tout rouge... Tu ne couves pas une fièvre, par hasard ?

-C'est aussi ce que je pensais, tu veux bien l'emmener à l'infirmerie, Lenalee ?"

_.-¨-._

_**N**aïf_

Tu crois qu'un jour les hommes seront sauvés par leur semblables ou par Dieu lui-même, même si tu as du mal à croire en Lui. Tu crois qu'un jour tu pourras sauver tout le monde. Hommes et Akuma et tous les autres. Exorcistes et... Noahs.

Naïf ! Tu te laisses écraser par ce poids que tu t'imposes seul et tu te bats encore pour garder une once de sourire sur ton visage, comme un masque rassurant pour ceux qui t'apprécient.

Naïf ! Tu crois encore, après avoir vécu tant de deuils que ta propre mort n'a pas d'importance, qu'elle sera un repos mérité après tant de souhaits inachevés.

Naïf ! Ne sais-tu pas que ton cœur sera un jour trop tendre pour supporter cette vie ? Ne pressens-tu pas le sang qui coulera le jour où ton cœur rompra tous ses liens ?

Naïf ! Tu perdras la vie à trop vouloir sauver, et la mort venue, tu ne pourras plus sauver personne.


	6. Noahs

A/N : Merci pour toutes les reviews que j'ai reçu ! Je publie ce chapitre en vitesse, parce que je ne sais pas quand les prochains pourront être mis en lignes : je repars encore en voyage. Mais comme d'habitude l'histoire continue d'avancer sur papier ^^

à Sednareinedeseaux : D'abord merci pour les reviews et pour les compliments. Pour Cross, je crois qu'il doit avoir une certaine tendresse pour Allen qu'il refuse d'admettre. Ce qui justifie encore plus son comportement violent à mon sens ^^". Ensuite pour Allen... Je dois avouer que l'idée de sa limite n'est qu'à moitié personnelle. Elle a été remarquablement mise en mot par ColdMusic "et tu pleures en silence fragile menteur"...

Voilà, j'arrête mon blabla. J'espère que vous apprécierez ce chapitre qui est assez... spécial, même pour moi. Une première : je me concentre sur les "méchants" et en plus j'utilise le pluriel ! Niveau exercice de style, c'était assez formateur ; j'espère que le résultat est bon à lire aussi...

_**NOAHS**_

_**N**aissance_

Vous avez eu deux naissances. La première, banale, lente, n'a laissé aucune trace en vous. Vos parents, votre famille, vos amis de cette naissance-là ont tous disparus. Ou plutôt, ils se sont tous transformés avec vous. Vous avez oublié ce temps où vous n'étiez rien qu'humains.

La seconde était douloureuse. Mémorable. Elle était votre révélation. Vous avez connu en instant ce que famille signifiait vraiment.

La douleur est née un matin, horrible, obsédante, inévitable. Les jours et les nuits se fondaient dans un océan de souffrances jusqu'à ce que des doigts se posent sur votre fronts et que, craignant un délire, vous ouvriez les yeux pour voir un étrange visage ,toujours souriant, mais dont les yeux pleuré les mêmes larmes que les vôtres et qui vous murmurait :

"Bienvenue au monde, mon agneau."

_.-¨-._

_**O**rigines_

Au commencement, il y avait la matière blanche qui brillait, brillait tellement fort que nos yeux nous faisaient mal, très mal. Mais la matière blanche ne pouvait pas tout éclairer et nous nous cachions dans son ombre. Il y avait une autre matière là où nous étions, mais celle-là, elle nous protégeait et nous rendaient plus fort. Ceux à qui la lumière blanche ne faisait pas de mal sont devenus très nombreux, et ils ne nous aimaient pas. Ils nous faisaient du mal, beaucoup de mal.

Ils ont cru que la lumière blanche leur appartenait. Ils l'ont utilisés contre nous. Mais la matière blanche n'était pas à eux et il a fallu leur donner une bonne leçon. Tonton a eu l'idée du déluge, mais nous n'étions pas assez fort pour ne pas mourir, même si la matière noire nous avait rendu très forts.

Alors on a fait une arche et on est monté dessus. On avait pas pensé que ceux qui vivant dans la matière blanche aurait la même idée.

Alors il va falloir tout recommencer. Heureusement, la matière blanche, elle a presque tout disparu, maintenant et puis Tonton a encore plein d'idées.

_.-¨-._

_**A**gneaux_

Qu'ils nous font rire, ces exorcistes avec leur sens du sacrifice ! Ils ne savent rien. Rien des vrais sacrifices, rien de la mort

Nous sommes les élus. Nous sommes ceux qui verront l'aube d'une nouvelle ère sur la terre, plus belle, plus pure.

Nous sommes les élus. Ceux qui verront l'aube de ce monde dont nous rêvons tous. Et puis, après cette vision, nous mourrons.

Nous sommes les élus. Les agneaux sacrificiels.

_.-¨-._

_**H**aine_

Ils nous tuent sans remord et nous disent que c'est pour le bien universel. Ils paradent après, ils font la fête dès que l'un de nous disparaît.

Nous les tuerons tous.

Ils disent que nous sommes maudits, que sans nous, le monde serait meilleur... Ils nous tuent les uns après les autres, et nous pleurons à chaque mort, chaque mort est une souffrance, chaque mort nous tue un peu plus.

Nous les tuerons tous.

Ils ne s'agit pas de simples revanches, non. Il ne s'agit pas de l'affrontement clinique de deux idéologies comme ils veulent le croire, il ne s'agit même plus de bien et de mal. Il s'agit de haine.

_.-¨-._

_**S**pectacle_

Vous êtes assis, là, tranquilles ou presque. Le Comte vous surplombe. Il parle de stratégie, de manipulations, d'épreuves de forces, il parle de ce qui va arriver dans les jours suivant et vous donne à chacun votre rôle, vous félicite quand vous l'avez mené à bien, et vous pardonne vos échecs.

Ensuite, après le repas, vous repartez là où vous devez être pour que ses plans se déroulent comme il faut. Vous êtes tous actifs, chacun à son rythme, chacun à sa place. Ensembles, vous êtes invincibles.

Une fois les derniers rouages bien huilés, il ne vous restera plus qu'à vous asseoir et à profiter du spectacle.


	7. Road

A/N : La grande nouvelle du jour est : non je ne suis pas morte ! Hé oui, vous êtes surpris, non ? Je suis en vie, lol. Et le projet n'est pas abandonné non plus (là, vous devez être un peu plus joyeux, non ? ^^)... Alors voilà Road qui s'est bien faite attendre. Je l'aime bien, mais elle n'en fait vraiment qu'à sa tête, alors j'ai fini par la laisser s'amuser toute seule u.u

Alors merci à tous ceux qui prennent le temps de me laisser des reviews ! Ça me fait toujours autant plaisir ;-). Merci à Chibikitsu, Emimix3 et Darkmouton ! Désolée de vous avoir fait attendre !

Sans plus attendre, sous vos yeux brillants de convoitise et vos applaudissement enfièvrés, voici venir......... Road Camelot !!!

ROAD

_**R**oute_

D'un claquement de doigts, tu peux créer un palais et en être la reine. D'un autre, tu le réduiras en cendres avec ses habitants parce qu'ils t'ennuient.

Personne ne sait où tu vas, ce que tu veux et pourquoi. Même Ticky et le Comte, ceux qui te connaissent le mieux n'arrivent pas toujours à suivre ta logique. Encore moins Sheryl. Lui, s'il ta adopté, c'est qu'au delà de son affection, il rêve de comprendre ta route pour pouvoir la suivre. Encore moins cet exorciste aux cheveux blancs et aux yeux trop tendres. Lui, a peur de voir quel est ton chemin, alors...

Oh, tu le sais bien, et tu leur souris à tous, et tu t'amuses à les étonner un peu plus... Tu les aimes bien quand même, ignorant comme ils sont tous. C'est mieux ainsi. Tu t'amuses à les voir chercher des raisons que toi seule devines... Quelle raison te mène de A à B, quel chemin te conduit de B à C ?

C'est pourtant simple, non ? Tu suis la route de tes rêves en espérant qu'ils ne deviennent pas des cauchemars.

_.-¨-._

_**O**nirique_

Je suis la plus vieille des Noahs. Celle qui a vu la lumière du jour avant tous les autres, celle qui, éternellement enfant, saura toujours plus que les autres. Celle qui verra plus loin, celle qui tirera les ficelles du Comte avec presque autant d'habileté que le Comte lui-même... La grande sœur de tous les autres, contrairement aux apparences qui m'amusent bien d'ailleurs. Le seul qui est plus âgé que moi, c'est le Comte. Je l'aime bien, après tout, c'est mon père. Il m'a élevée, m'a entourée quand il n'y avait personne... Il m'a ôté ce stupide aveuglement que donne la vie humaine. Je ferai tout pour lui.

Je m'amuse avec lui, vous savez. Je joue à ses jeux et je les adore tous. Surtout ceux avec les humains. Honnêtement, tant que vous m'amusez je n'aurais aucune raison de me débarrasser de vous.

Enfin, c'est ce que je dis. Vous avez de la chance que j'ai tout cet univers onirique à ma portée. Sinon, cela ferait des lustres que vous auriez tous péri.

_.-¨-._

_**A**moureuse_

Il a un air doux sur le visage, et des cheveux blanc toujours un peu désordonnés. Mais la première chose que j'ai vu de lui, ce sont ses yeux. Ils n'étaient pas comme ceux des autres, ses yeux, non. Ils étaient... Je ne saurais pas vous le dire, mais ses yeux... En les voyant, je me suis brusquement souvenues d'étreintes perdues, de chaleur fantôme au creux du ventre, d'un sourire tendre, pas de cette tendresse qu'il y a entre Noahs. Ses yeux... Est-ce tellement stupide de choisir d'aimer un homme à cause de ses yeux ? Surtout s'il est un exorciste. Bien sûr. C'est mettre ma vie sur le fil, c'est mettre mon cœur à la pointe d'un couteau et le laisser en équilibre... C'est savoir que ceux qu'il aide assassinent ma famille et détruisent mes rêves, c'est savoir que mes semblables tuent les siens et anéantissent ses espoirs.

Il y a tant de choses qu'il ignore depuis notre première rencontre, et à chaque fois que je le revois, il en sait toujours un peu plus... Sait-il maintenant pourquoi nous sommes si proches et si lointains ? Sait-il maintenant pourquoi il répugne tant à nous tuer ? Il ignore encore tant de choses... Sinon, il perdrait espoir... Il perdrait espoir et je verrais s'éteindre ses yeux... Ses yeux éteints, où partirait le souvenir de ces sourires et de ces embrasses fantômes, de cette chaleur que ne peuvent me donner aucun de mes rêves ?

Je suis une imbécile pour être tombée amoureuse de lui, n'est-ce pas ?

_.-¨-._

_**D**oigts_

Quand le jour s'achève, quand le crépuscule ne s'illumine plus, c'est son heure. Elle a un grand sourire d'enfant sur ses lèvres et elle danse sur les toits, petite silhouette fantomatique. Elle joue. Nous ne l'avions pas vue venir, non, nous nous sommes tous arrêtés à son regard d'enfant, un enfant qui s'ennuie, une adolescente encore immature, encore innocente qui ne trouve pas de quoi rire dans ce monde d'adulte. Elle avait un doigt posé sur ses lèvres, un demi-sourire que nous voulions trouver timide...

Mais nous nous apercevons bien vite qu'elle sait comment jouer avec nous, qu'elle est bien plus vieille que nous et qu'elle nous entraîne dans son monde qui commence où le notre s'arrête. Elle joue. Nous sommes ses pions. Elle joue. Avec nos espoirs comme avec nos peurs, elle s'amuse à nous dévoiler à nous même et à nous entraîner aux limites de la folies.

Elle joue, et sous ses doigts animés par sa cruauté innocente se déroule son univers onirique où nos rêves deviennent lentement cauchemars...


	8. Leverrier

A/N : Déjà, toutes mes excuses pour mon absence de publication pendant... euh... longtemps. Cette année n'est pas de tout repos, et j'ai dû revoir mes priorité selon l'inspiration du moment. Or, ces acrostiches sont parfois un peu trop contraignantes pour que j'ai l'envie de m'y mettre. Trop fatiguée pour me prendre la tête dans la joie et la bonne humeur... Mais enfin, j'ai pris mon courage à deux main, et, voyant que Kanda (sur qui aurait dû être ce chapitre) n'a pas finit de se faire dévoiler son passé, je me suis mise à un autre personnage... Dont je reste peu satisfaite, je l'avoue. Je l'ai probablement tiré un peu trop noir à mon goût, donc moins... haut en couleur. Enfin, j'espère que vous aurez le courage de me suivre encore dans mes élucubrations ^^

Voilà, merci à Skuld46, ChibiKitsu et Amanda Tsoyuki qui m'avaient laissé des reviews ^^

Mais s'attendons pas plus :

**LEVERRIER**

_**L**eurrer_ :

Trompe tes amis pour tromper tes ennemis. Il applique cette doctrine à la lettre, même s'il raye sans hésitation le mot 'ami' pour le profit de 'subordonné'. Il ne s'en rend même plus compte, aujourd'hui : ce cercle de mensonge est trop bien rodé pour qu'il l'émeuve encore. La vérité est bien trop dangereuse pour une organisation comme la sienne.

Il n'a aucun regret à dissimuler la vérité. Ce n'est pas un problème pour sa foi, et puis c'est tellement plus facile. Leurrer les autres, c'est s'assurer du respect des plans qu'il formules. C'est pour cela que les plus intelligents lui obéissent encore : il a plus de hauteur dans ce combat qu'ils mènent. Approuver ses mensonges, gage d'efficacité. Et qu'importe le cynisme dont tous se repaissent pour pouvoir encore marcher la tête haute. Ce cynisme même les leurre.

_.-¨-._

_**E**nnemis_ :

Tu ne l'as vu qu'une fois, plus jeune. Une seule et unique fois – et de loin. Il est arrivé, avec ce sourire plein de dents, ses lunettes rondes, son chapeau. Tu n'as pas tremblé en le voyant, non. Tu as supprimé la vague de dégoût qui t'avait pris. Tu ne l'aimes pas – tu veux le détruire.

Comble de chance, il est ton ennemi. Il est celui que tu dois détruire. Comble de chance, on t'a enseigné à le haïr comme à d'autre l'alphabet. Tu ne t'es pas posé de question – pourquoi t'en serais-tu posé devant cette haine ?

Oui, vous êtes ennemis. Et parce que vous l'êtes, vous êtes de parfaits reflets. Aussi calculateurs l'un que l'autre. Prêts à tout, et surtout à sacrifier vos dévoués petits soldats. Encore a-t-il la chance de ne pas craindre un coup de poignard dans le dos. Toi, parce que tu diriges des humains, tu dois faire attention à ne pas dépasser les bornes très floues que tu tentes de poser toi-même. Et tous les deux, vous êtes fanatiques de principes qui s'opposent.

_.-¨-._

_**V**érité_ :

Mentir par ci, par là, ce n'est pas grave. Dieu te le pardonnera. Il ne peut que te pardonner : tu es l'un de ses fidèles serviteurs, l'un de ceux qui œuvrent pour lui et ses paroles avec ferveur. Dieu sera heureux de voir le travail que vous faites pour purifier la Terre de cette engeance. Et puis, tu n'as jamais rechigné à son appel – tu es de ceux qui se précipitent à ses genoux pour entendre sa voix.

Il sait ton cœur et tu l'aimes sans arrières-pensées. Oui, il est ta Vérité, sous tous ses visages. Celui soulagé du voile de dissimulation ôté. Celui riant des bonnes surprises qui deviennent réalités. Celui grimaçant du pire révélé. Celui amer de l'absence d'illusion. Celui qui condamne les créatures pécheresses que vous êtes.

Oui, Il te pardonnera tes mensonges, puisque tu suis Sa Vérité.

_.-¨-._

_**É**vincer_

Trois mots, un petit sourire. Des confidences murmurés à une oreille, des doutes dans une autres, des suppositions émaillées de preuves faussées... C'est si facile. Cela m'ennuie, en vérité. Vous êtes si crédules ! Vous êtes pourtant au-dessus de moi, ô grands pontifes du Vatican. Mais j'ai un nom, j'ai une histoire familiale. Et j'ai mes mots.

Voyons, vous avez toute confiance en moi. Je suis votre serviteur le plus fidèle, parce que nous servons le même Dieu. Voyons, comment pourriez-vous même douter de moi ? Vous savez tout de mes actions ! Vous savez les expériences inhumaines que j'ai fait ordonné, je les ai défendues devant vous. Vous savez tout de mes ordres concernant Allen Walker et la guerre contre le Comte... Je suis votre plus fidèle serviteur, ô grands pontifes !

Bien entendu : à quoi sert d'évincer des hommes que l'on manipule à volonté !

_.-¨-._

_**R**emember_ :

Leverrier a toujours su sa faiblesse. Enfin, 'toujours' est relatif dans son cas : toujours signifie du plus loin qu'il se souvienne. En d'autre termes plus clairs pour un individu lambda, il ne se souvient guère de ce qui lui est arrivé avant son accession aux premiers postes à responsabilités, à l'âge de quinze ans.

Si son nom n'était pas aussi connu, je n'aurai guère à vous raconter, mon cher Comte. Sa famille est liée aux exorcistes et a travaillé main dans la main avec le Vatican depuis des générations. On peut supposer sans trop s'avancer qu'il a été élevé dans un climat de fanatisme et de politique du pire et que c'est ce qui fait son utilité. Nul n'est besoin de douter qu'il jouera votre jeu sans s'en rendre compte. Mais sa faiblesse est aussi sa force : ne le sous-estimons pas trop tôt. Comme je l'ai indiqué au début de mon rapport, il sait quelle est sa corde sensible et s'acharne à la glacer. Malheureusement, les humains ont peu de contrôle sur leur souvenirs inconscients, ce qui fait donc que ses protections doivent être bien fragiles.

Il est encore à noter qu'il a été de toutes les expérimentations sur les humains pour créer des hybrides capables de prendre part au combat qui nous oppose à lui. J'en viens donc à supposer qu'il en a été le témoin depuis son plus jeune âge et qu'il ne se souvient pas d'autre chose. Hence cette logique renforcés chez lui du 'pire' pour le 'meilleur' : il sombrera dans la folie (si ce n'est déjà à moitié fait) s'il ne pouvait plus la revendiquer.

Sa faiblesse, donc ? Un mot – un ordre : '_Remember_'.

Bien à vous,

Tiky Mikk.

_.-¨-._

_**R**isque_

Tu sais que l'on compare souvent les grands stratèges à des joueurs d'échec. Ce n'est pas faux : ce jeu est à la base de toute stratégie qui se respecte. Mais enfin, vous êtes tous au-dessus de ce niveau : vous jouez tous en trichant. Les pions peuvent se déplacer en diagonale, le roi se transformer en reine et la reine être immobilisée. L'intérêt n'est plus dans un simple échange de coup où tout le monde perdra – plus ou moins. L'intérêt est dans la prise de risque. Un cavalier pour deux pions, une reine pour deux fous et une tour, et ainsi de suite... Comme l'a résumé un autre avant toi : un pour dix, dix pour milles, cent pour dix mille, mille pour un million. La petite roue tourne et les morts dépassent les centaines. Tu ne les regarde plus. Tu ne les as peut-être jamais regardé.

Non, tu regardes toujours le roi adverse, et tu calcules les risques pour le mettre en échec.

_.-¨-._

_**I**vresse_ :

Ils baissent tous la tête en me voyant passer. Leur rage contenue m'effleure, et ne m'atteint pas. Comment le pourrait-elle ? Ils sont en mon pouvoir. Oh, ne croyez pas que j'ai l'impudence de me prendre pour Dieu ! Ce serait un tel irrespect de ma part ! Non, non, je ne suis qu'un serviteur de Dieu. Mais j'ai l'honneur d'être fidèle entre ses fidèles.

C'est pour cela qu'ils baissent la tête. Je les écrasent, parce qu'ils ne comprennent pas ma logique, ma foi. Je puis les écraser, eux qui écrasent mon destin de leur impératif que j'ai fait mien. Je regarde la fillette, Lenalee. Ses petits poings tremblent, la pauvrette. Elle sait peut-être mieux que les autres mon pouvoir. Elle a peur mieux que les autres. Un rire me monte brusquement aux lèvres.

Peut-être suis-je ivre, en vérité. Pardonnez-moi mon Dieu pour ma cupidité, je suis ivre du pouvoir que vous m'avez donné. Je crois en vous, mon Dieu. Je fais tout pour vous servir... C'est pour cela que vous m'avez laissé en vie, n'est-ce pas, mon Dieu ? J'ose espérer que vous me pardonnez cette ivresse malvenue. C'est la seule joie qui m'est chère en ce monde...

_.-¨-._

_**E**ndoctriné_ :

Il y avait cette femme, autrefois. Elle était belle, de long cheveux de nuit qui cachaient ses épaules pudiquement dénudés, des lèvres douces et rouges qui n'hésitaient pas à parler. Il l'a peut-être aimée. Il ne sait plus. Elle est morte il y a longtemps.

Il n'avait pas eu le choix. Elle parlait un peu trop, même si ce n'était que pour lui. Même si ce n'était que dans la solitude d'un grand lit carré, dans l'intimité d'un murmure à l'oreille. Il n'avait pas eu le choix. Elle réfléchissait trop. Elle avait ce fin sourire dans elle le voyait agir, ce sourire moqueur, insupportable... Il n'avait pas eu le choix ! Et puis, elle commençait à partir, à regarder ailleurs, et elle parlerait ailleurs, elle irait porter ses confidences dans un autre lit, elle irait... Mais ce n'était que des preuves de sa nature de pécheresse, il aurait dû s'en rendre compte plus tôt. Un jour, elle irait le trahir. Pire ! Elle doutait déjà de Dieu ! Elle ne croyait pas en son Dieu ! Comment pouvait-il lui faire confiance ? Comment pouvait-il même espérer la sauver puisqu'elle n'entendait plus la parole de Dieu ?

Le savait-elle ? Savait-elle qu'il était trop endoctriné pour ne pas la tuer comme une pécheresse ? Probablement : elle n'a pas hésité à boire le poison qu'il lui donnait.

_.-¨-._

_**R**etour_ :

Ils se supportent mutuellement pour se présenter devant moi. Ils sont tous les quatre blessés de la mission où je les ai envoyés. Ils puisent dans leur dernières onces de fierté pour se tenir droits et me défier du regard. Ils me provoquent un peu : ils veulent que je vois qu'ils ont survécu.

Le spectacle m'arrache un sourire. J'aime l'étincelle de révolte qui brille encore. J'aime de défi qu'elle me lance, j'aime la promesse qu'elle scelle. Ce sera peut-être ces quatre là qui me tueront un jour. La gamine que j'ai longtemps terrorisé ose me regarder : seras-tu celle qui séduira les gardes postés à ma chambre, chienne ? Le roux avec son bandeau sur l'œil semble lire dans mes pensées. Bien sûr, tu seras celui qui saura où et quand porter le coup ! L'autre maudit aux cheveux blanc me fixe de toute l'étendue de sa haine. Ah, ce sera toi, hein ? Si tu n'as pas sombré dans la folie, ce sera toi qui me portera le coup. Tu le feras sans aucune jouissance, petit pantin. Tu le feras parce qu'il faudra le faire. Et enfin, toi, au regard inexpressif et au sabre sagement rangé... Tu te tiens en retrait, mais je sais ce qui se passera si d'aventure ils agissent : tu auras laissé le poignard qu'ils utiliseront, et tu les suivras sans aucun bruit prêt à tuer tout témoin importun. Ils n'en sauront rien... Mais moi je saurai.

Bien sûr que je vois que vous êtes de retour, pauvres fous ! Vous êtes de retour, et vous espérer ne plus danser dans la paume de ma main. Mais voyez-vous, ce n'est pas dans ma main que vous dansez, mais dans une jolie cage doré. Ne vous perdez donc pas en rêves déments ! Si vous me tuez, un autre, comme moi, sera de retour.


	9. Tyki

AN : Tyki m'a fait un caprice. Il s'est invité dans ma conscience pour me dire qu'il en avait marre d'être relégué au chapitre suivant sous prétexte que je lui préférais Kanda. J'ai bien tenté de lui faire comprendre que je n'avais quasiment aucun mot en 'Y' pour lui, mais il a insisté, alors... Il est là. Et j'ai beaucoup aimé travaillé avec lui, d'ailleurs. Même si Road ne voulait pas le laisser tout seul.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

_**TYKI**_

_**T**__onton_ :

Il y a un jardin à l'anglaise, une foison de buissons et de fleurs qui se mêlent sur le gazon toujours vert. Tu es là, assis, une tasse de thé à la main, et tu complètes parfaitement l'atmosphère anglaise. Tu es tout à fait à l'aise, avec ce rien de sensualité et d'élégance qui rappelle que tu es un dandy à tes heures perdues. Ce n'est qu'une apparence de plus, endossée aujourd'hui pour t'accorder au rêve de Road. Selon elle, tu es le seul qui arrive à la suivre dans ses jeux, que ce soit la moquerie d'une vie humaine, ou les tourments sadiques nés de votre imagination commune.

«Tyki ?»

Elle ressemble pour cette fois à une fillette humaine, en robe blanche, presque angélique. Son petit visage est plissé par une moue enfantine.

«J'ai perdu ma balle, minaude-t-elle.»

Tu as un sourire entendu, et tu reposes ta tasse. En deux mouvements, tu t'es agenouillé à sa hauteur. En trois effets de manches, la balle neigeuse est entre tes doigts. Elle la prend, l'ébauche d'un sourire ravi sur les lèvres, mais reste immobile. Le jardin, la terrasse, le thé, tout s'efface pour laisser place à la demeure du Comte. Elle ne veut plus jouer. Elle a une ombre au fond de ses prunelles et tu songes machinalement qu'elle lui va aussi bien que son habituelle étincelle mutine et indocile.

«Tu as la carte avec le nom d'Allen, affirme-t-elle soudain.»

Tu comprends, et ne cherche pas dissimuler l'évidence par un nouvel effet de manche.

«Tu m'en veux ?, demandes-tu.»

Elle te fixe un instant sous ses mèches brunes, et se détourne.

«C'est un ordre de Tonton, se contente-t-elle de jeter sans émotion apparente.»

_.-¨-._

_**Y**lang-Ylang_

Je respire avec délice l'odeur des fleurs jaunes. L'ombre de l'arbre me dissimule au regard indiscrets, et sa floraison embaume la rue. Je t'attends, tranquillement, un léger sourire au lèvres. Tu arriveras bientôt, tu vas arriver, je le sens... Que vais-je faire alors ?

Vais-je sortir des ténèbres comme l'ombre de tes pires cauchemars ? Vais-je m'avancer dans ton dos et glisser ma main sous la chair, effleurer ton cœur pour le lancer dans une course folle qui l'épuisera ? Vais-je jouer avec toi, t'affoler de sons menaçants, avant d'apparaître devant toi et me repaître de tes gémissements affolés ? Vais chuchoter ton nom tout près de ton oreille, et te tuer juste après, pour que ton visage conserve la surprise que tu as senti ? Vais-je t'effleurer, et laisser les Teases te dévorer ? Vais-je les laisser te poursuivre comme une nuée d'orage, et soudain bloquer ta fuite ? Vais-je simplement écouter ma folie qui s'impatiente ?

Mon sourire s'élargit : j'entends tes pas, le chuintement caractéristique des bottes de l'Ordre Noir. Tu vas tourner à l'angle de la rue, et je vais te voir...

Mon choix est arrêté. Le rouge sang doit aller merveilleusement bien avec le jaune pâle des fleurs d'Ylang-Ylang...

_.-¨-._

_**K**aléidoscope_

Un, front nu. Humain.

Deux, couronne d'épine. Noah.

Trois, lunettes disgracieuses en cul-de-bouteille. Humain.

Quatre, gants d'une blancheur éclatante. Noah.

Cinq, cigarette tordue au bec. Humain.

Six, délicat parfum d'eau de Cologne. Noah.

Sept, oubli.

Un, deux, trois, quatre, cinq, six, sept, les images se succèdent devant le miroir, sous son regard concentré. Ses yeux pétillent d'amusement, s'attardent sur les détails qui ne changent pas, les cheveux jais ondulés, le visage fin, les yeux charbons.

Un, deux, trois, quatre, cinq, six, sept, qui est-il ? Toutes ces apparences à la fois, dandy maniéré, manœuvre en quête de travail. Il est le vent qui uni ses déguisements, toujours changeant, jamais visible, toujours le même. Il est joueur comme lui, violent comme ses bourrasques, taquin comme la bise matinale qui glace le cou des lève-tôt. Pourquoi chercher plus loin ? Il est son immuable sourire moqueur, l'étincelle ironique dans ses prunelles glacées, la silhouette déliée qui se découpe sur l'horizon d'un carnage.

Un, deux, trois, quatre, cinq, six, sept, Noah ou humain ? Les deux, mon général ! Noah par la mémoire et le sang, humain par jeu et nostalgie d'un passé qui s'efface. Qui s'en préoccupe ? Il est lui, dans toute sa splendeur de contradictions, le sang et ses jeux de fauves, l'amitié salvatrice pour les humains qu'il fréquente.

Un, deux, trois, quatre, cinq, six, sept, il est le seul maître de ce kaléidoscope d'apparences.

_.-¨-._

_**I**mmortel_

Notre cœur est avec toi, frère, tandis que tu hurles à t'en percer les tympans, que ton corps est percé de milliers d'épines et qu'il se cambre comme un patin désarticulé. Tu brûles, et tu es envahi par une froideur mortelle... Si tu le pouvais, tu arracherais chacun de tes membres pour faire cesser la douleur... Mais il ne faut pas, frère, il ne faut pas.

Nous savons ton tourment, frère. Nous tuerons pour toi les responsables, nous te le jurons. L'Ordre paiera, tu peux en être sûr. Ceux qui ont failli te tuer périront par nos coups. Ils n'ont plus longtemps à vivre, nous le jurons !

Road te veille en notre nom à tous, tu n'es pas seul, frère. Nous sommes avec toi, comme nous l'avons toujours été... Nous serons encore avec toi quand ton corps sera régénéré. Bientôt, ton tourment se finira – tout se finira. Ne t'inquiète pas, frère, tu es immortel...


	10. Kanda

_AN : Bon, vous pouvez le voir, je délaisse lentement mais sûrement ce projet... Je n'ai plus très envie de travailler sur DGM et j'ai l'impression de tourner en rond et de ne pas trouver plus à écrire. C'est un bon moment pour me dire que cette aventure est finie ^^ Ainsi, merci à toutes les personnes qui ont eu la gentillesse de me laisser des reviews et qui m'ont suivi tout au long de mes écritures. Et puis, merci à tout ceux qui me lisent, même les anonymes – sans vous, écrire n'aurait pas de sens !_

R0ockl0over0ock : merci beaucoup de ta review. Comme tu peux le voir, Kanda était sur ma liste, mais je n'en ferai pas plus... Par contre, si tu as envie d'écrire sur eux à la façon de mes accrostiches je serai ravie de te lire ^^

Enfin, un _**warning**_ puisque **le dernier drabble spoile les chapitres... 198 à 200** et bon... C'est quand même la résolution le «l'énigme Kanda». Donc à bon entendeur, salut !

Pour ceux qui restent, bonne lecture !

* * *

_**KANDA**_

_**K**yrie eleison*_

Ta première mission seul fut dans un petit village, n'est-ce pas ? Tu y étais venu tôt pour y démasquer les akumas envoyés pas le Comte. Tous étaient réunis dans la chapelle pour la messe du dimanche, dans leur plus beaux habits et tu y étais rentré aussi, t'attirant des regard suspicieux. Le chœur entamait un kyrie eleison débordant de conviction, et une femme à côté de toi répétait : «Mon Dieu, prenez pitié» comme s'il s'agissait d'une litanie qui l'accompagnait. Tu restais immobile, les yeux fixés sur la masse chantante près de l'autel. L'Akuma s'y est laissé prendre, bondit, et tu as dégainé Mugen au milieu de l'église. Il y a eu des cris hystériques avant même que tu ne rengaines, le sang noir tachait à présent les dalles blanches. Quelqu'un t'a traité d'hérétique et d'impie, tu n'as pas réagi.

Tu faisais le travail de Dieu, pourquoi lui voler Sa pitié si précieuse ?

_.-¨-._

_**A**mitié_

C'est un mot que je ne supporte pas. Qui pue la naïveté des rêves d'enfant, de ceux qui n'ont pas vu la mort. C'est un mot qui est plein de promesses, une main tendue, une promesse d'aide... Elle n'arrive jamais, cette putain d'aide !

Oh, ils la promettent avec leur grand sourires. Leurs grand yeux d'innocent – d'ignorants. Mais ils ne savent rien de la vie les imbéciles ! Rien – personne n'est là quand on meurt.

Et même ce grand mot d'amitié qu'ils brament à plein poumon ne leur permet pas de défier la mort. Alors je renifle quand ils me font leur sermons, et je me détourne. Je n'ai jamais aimé les beaux sentiments, et les promesses intenables. Je les hais de tout mon être, ces mots plein de vent ! Je hais ceux qui les disent parce que c'est ce qu'on attend d'eux. Je hais ceux qui les disent sans y penser et ne s'en souviennent pas. Je hais ceux qui croient les dire sincèrement et se recroquevillent devant l'impossibilité de leur tâche.

Et je hais Allen pour faire de son mieux pour les tenir.

_.-¨-._

_**N**attes_

Depuis son arrivée au QG, Kanda n'avait jamais ressentit le besoin de fermer sa porte à clef. Qui oserait pénétrer dans sa chambre ? Personne, croyait-il. Pourtant, ce matin-là, force lui fut de constater que ce n'était pas le cas. Quelqu'un était rentré dans sa chambre. L'évidence était là. Pas besoin d'un œil de lynx pour remarquer un quelconque bibelot déplacé –la pièce était d'une nudité parfaite– ou d'une poussière dérangée par le pas de l'importun –le sol était méticuleusement propre. Pas besoin de se référer à un quelconque message, signé ou pas placé sur sa table de chevet, pas de besoin de tendre la main pour vérifier que Mugen était toujours là –il se serait réveillé si l'indiscret avait osé penser à l'emporter...

Simplement, il s'était réveillé, ses long cheveux noirs artistiquement nattés sur le haut de son crâne et lesdits cheveux refusaient à présent de retrouver leur raideur usuelle.

Lenalee avait intérêt à activer son innocence. Et Lavi qui était probablement à l'origine de cette idée allait goûter de son sabre.

_.-¨-._

_**D**ésespoir_

Ç'avait été facile, au final. Abandonner tes remords – ce n'est pas comme si tu en avais, avant. Abandonner des principes moraux que tu avais en haine. Abandonner la tendresse, ne pas en donner, ne pas en demander. Suivre les ordres, quels qu'ils soient. Oublier toute sensation de pitié. Et surtout tuer – avec ta rage, avec ta rancœur, ton courroux contre cette vie qu'on te forçait à vivre. Tout ça pour mieux l'embrasser, cette vie – parce que tu as été leur marionnette, leur machine. Ils t'avaient coupé tous les ponts de ton passé, de ton présent... Tu n'étais que leur arme chérie. Rien d'autre. À quoi bon poursuivre une chimère et être toujours déçu ? À quoi bon écouter la voix sucrée de l'espoir ?

Mais parfois, sans prévenir, un sourire te revient, un visage à moitié effacé. Et cette promesse de la retrouver – un jour. Te retrouver. Peut-être – recommencer.

Mais parfois, tu te surprends à croire le sourire d'Allen, la nonchalance de Lavi et les demi-mensonges de Lenalee. Peut-être un jour te raccrocheras-tu à leurs mains pour te sortir de ce désespoir.

_.-¨-._

_**A**__bsence_ :

Elle est là. Elle l'a toujours été. Je ne le savais pas. Je ne pouvais pas le savoir, sans doute. Mais elle est là, et c'est sans doute la fin. J'ai plongé dans les ténèbres pour la chercher. J'ai vendu mon âme – j'ai tué l'homme qu'elle aimé. Pour la retrouver, à n'importe quel prix.

Elle ne s'est jamais montrée. Elle voulait sans doute me voir vivre. Elle voulait... Mais elle est là. Dans mes bras. Avec un autre visage, mais le même sourire. Elle est là, et elle va disparaître à jamais. Je suis en paix, pourtant. Elle est là. Enfin.

Enfin son sourire n'est plus un absence.

**_.-FIN-._**

* * *

*Le «Kyrie eleison» est l'une des partie du requiem comme vous avez pu le deviner qui tient son nom de ses paroles qui commencent par ces mots et qui signifient «Accordez-nous le pardon» ou une variante du même sens.


End file.
